


Maleficent Rewrite

by Amazicleperson1



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Darkness, Evil, Evil Mom, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Half-Siblings, Siblings, innocent!aurora, powerful!maleficent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: ---Maleficent's earliest memory was waking up in a forest surrounded by trees, alone and confused.  She knew that she had a mom and dad, but where were they now that Maleficent was alone?  Maleficent had flickers of memories, of warmth and love, and someone comforting telling her that "Mommy loves you Meena even when it doesn't seem like it.  I did it for your own good."  Again and again, these memories swirled in her mind taunting her with the love and happiness she once had until it turned her cold and bitter.  Unable to handle the waves of anger and despair that occurred when she thought of the name she had been given at birth, she decided to change it to something that would command power and respect. It was in that moment that Maleficent the powerful was born from the broken pieces of an abandoned child.---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this story, so far it is my first more original story and I hope you like it as much as I do

Maleficent's earliest memory was waking up in a forest surrounded by trees, alone and confused. She knew that she had a mom and dad, but where were they now that Maleficent was alone? Maleficent had flickers of memories, of warmth and love, and someone comforting telling her that,

"Mommy loves you Meena even when it doesn't seem like it. I did it for your own good."

Again and again, these memories swirled in her mind taunting her with the love and happiness she once had until it turned her cold and bitter. Unable to handle the waves of anger and despair that occurred when she thought of the name she had been given at birth, she decided to change it to something that would command power and respect.

It was in that moment that Maleficent the powerful was born from the broken pieces of an abandoned child.

By the time Maleficent turned 17, she had grown to be a powerful faerie, she made sure that her influence had very little to do with the large black wings that had appeared the night of her 11th birthday. She had worked hard to get to where she found herself today. 

The day after her birthday was when she, at last, ventured out of the forest into the nearest village with newfound courage in the form of her new wings. 'Everyone would love her right? There was sure to be at least one person who would be her friend.' Maleficent thought.

Nodding to herself, Maleficent assures herself that this was the right choice. Maleficent walked as proudly as she could into the village with hopes of making some new friends to play with or to find someone who could explain to her what was going on with her body.

Walking into the village her excitement dwindled with each passing person who shrunk out of her way. Everyone she passed quickly hurried out of sight when they spotted her wings, and as Maleficent observed the others around her she noticed that almost everyone had wings of varying colours but never black like her own.

She had always known that she was fae, but these people seemed more delicate somehow. It was almost as if she was different from them. Maleficent passed a vendor who was selling mirrors and jewelry with fine stones when she spotted a particularly enchanting mirror that had briar roses around the border.

Picking it up and examining it thoroughly, she peered at her reflection and saw not the little girl she always saw her mirror at home but someone to be feared, a petite girl with sharp teeth, pointy ears decorated with gold chains and large black wings that ended with wicked looking points. All these features took away from the innocence of her young face, her golden curls, lovely lavender eyes and petite frame from undernourishment.

Looking away from her reflection she spotted the cowering vendor a few feet away, looking at him with a small smile she beckoned the vendor over. He scurried closer to her with hopes of making a sale and hopefully walking away with his life.

"A-a-are you inte-terested in the m-mirror, madam?" the vendor asked with a slight shake in his voice.

Maleficent's delicate eyebrows lifted in question at the title, although she had spent the last 6 years in her forest home she had found some books about the fae and their history, madam was often used as a sign of respect to people with higher bloodlines than them. Maleficent ignored the comment dismissing it as fear and intimidation of her appearance.

" I would like to purchase this mirror," Maleficent demanded with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Of course, madam. Free of charge, I insist," the vendor replied with more stability in his voice. "You are new in town, yes? I must ask, have you heard any news about the war recently? Things are starting to get very difficult these days with it going on," lowering his voice as if he was afraid someone would hear he whispered, "I heard that both fae princesses went missing after the king died."

This brought Maleficent back to reality, a war? That she didn't know about? "How long has this been going on, and do you know what has befallen the princesses?" She asked in a slightly commanding voice.

"Probably around 8 years, but after 6 years the princesses went missing, some say they were captured by witches."

Completely shaken, Maleficent took the mirror and headed back to her forest home. At home, Maleficent thought about all the things she had learned today and pondered about wars and princesses.


	2. Chapter 2

After many days of pensive searching, Maleficent came up with a plan. She would go and save Aurora from her terrible fate at the witches lair. Marching into town, she proclaimed her plan to anyone who would listen and every time she announced her plan they would laugh at her, she might be a powerful faerie but they would never join her cause. The witches that had captured the princesses were the worst kind with their chilling beauty and terrifying power they possessed. 

The enchantress clan were undefeated and unchallenged in their rule of Silverwood, the forest that is both beautiful and deadly. Only the foulest creatures lived under the rule of the witches, although some have attempted to navigate Silverwood in search of the legendary wings that possess deadly powers to conquer any kingdom or land. 

This clan protected the wings from capture and they got passed down from leader to leader, these wings were special because if you manage to kill the owner of the wings they will attach themselves to their new owner, making them very powerful. 

Maleficent had heard snippets of rumours that the wings had been stolen around the time the war started but had never believed it until the fairy villagers brought it up when she tried to recruit them into an army to rescue the princess. Each time they told her in hushed whispers that the princess had been kidnapped because someone from the kingdom had stolen the wings. No one spoke of the wings above a whisper because they were worried that the witches would come and kill them if it seemed like they could be the owner.

Aurora, the princess, was to remain in unending sleep until someone sacrificed themselves and returned the wings as an act of true love. To the witches, there was no bigger sacrifice than giving up a power such as these wings. 

Only someone who loved Aurora very much would be able to rescue her because it was a dangerous mission in itself trying to find who had stolen the wings. But they must also kill them in order to obtain the wings, only to sacrifice themselves to free her from her cursed sleep. Maleficent knew that there was only one way to rescue her and that was to raise a powerful army to aid her on her mission.

~~~  
  
After many years of quiet peace in their town, the villagers had eventually forgotten about Maleficent and her foolish plan. In those same years, Maleficent hid away in her forest home as she began honing her powers to a point where with a flick of her hand the closest living thing perished a horrible death. 

One of the new powers she had discovered was shapeshifting. At first, it was very difficult to control and was very unpredictable, but after a while, she met another shapeshifter, Diaval, whom she befriended. After years of training together, she could change any part of herself to become someone or something entirely different. 

She realized very quickly that she'd been gifted with the darkest of magics, and that she could do great and terrifying things. Maleficent could have saved Aurora by herself at this point, but she decided that having an army wouldn't be too bad to have just in case. 

Just to spite the villagers, she released a wave of dark power warning them beforehand that a powerful entity was coming their way. Dressed in her battle gear, Maleficent began her descent upon the village.   
  
Arriving at the village, she saw groups of fairies huddled together speaking in hushed tones about the dark power they felt earlier. Smirking a little, Maleficent threw back her hood exposing her true identity to them. 

Shock rippled through the crowd, was this the little girl who wanted to rescue the princess? Unbeknownst to her, the villagers did not only see Maleficent as a powerful individual but as a copy of the cruel queen who currently ruled over all of the Moors, their kingdom. 

They were all terrified that someone almost identical to they cruel queen was standing before them and they had shown her no respect when she had visited the town many moons ago. The queen had seized control after the king was slain protecting Aurora from the onslaught of witches before the war had begun. 

The villagers saw her misleadingly innocent golden curls pinned up in an updo, her lovely lavender eyes tinged with black and her petite but muscular frame. Slowly one by one they all bowed down knowing that this was their future ruler, and although she was only 17 at the time, you could tell that she was not only powerful but wise beyond her years.


End file.
